


Forever

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, romantic, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>anonymous requested:</b> Hi! I absolutely LOVE your writing!!! Could you please do an Adam Milligan x Reader where he's been living with the Winchesters and the reader for a while and one day the reader is upset because Dean is mad at her and Adam comforts her and fluff please?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous requested:** Hi! I absolutely LOVE your writing!!! Could you please do an Adam Milligan x Reader where he's been living with the Winchesters and the reader for a while and one day the reader is upset because Dean is mad at her and Adam comforts her and fluff please?

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Dean questioned, turning around to face you once the four of you were at the motel.

"I was trying to save your asses," you said, your voice low in an attempt to stay calm. The adrenaline from earlier was still pumping through your veins but you knew you needed to control it.

"Sam and I are perfectly capable of keeping our asses safe. We've been doing this our whole damn lives! You on the other hand have been in the business, what? Two years?"

"Three actually," you corrected stubbornly, crossing your arms.

"Oh wow, do you want a medal?" Dean retorted sarcastically. You didn't respond, not wanting to egg him on any more. You could be bull headed, but during the time you spent with the Winchesters you knew that the older brother could be even more so. You just wanted this whole thing to be over and to go to bed. When you didn't answer, he continued. "You need to learn when to step in and when stepping in will get you killed."

"But I wasn't killed," you fired back, unable to help yourself.

"You were this far from it," he yelled, holding up his thumb and forefinger with about an inch of space between them. "I'm not gonna let you go on hunts anymore if you keep that crap up."

"What?!" You asked incredulously. "You can't do that!" It wasn't fair. Just because he had more experience than you didn't mean he had any right to be a bully. You had to learn to hunt some how and sitting around in the bunker was no way to do it.

"I can and I will. It's my car that drags your ass back and forth from hunts and it's my car that can stop doing just that."

Too taken aback to know what to say anymore you stormed out of the room and into the other one the four of you had rented for the night. It was supposed to be that you and Dean took one room and Sam and Adam took the other that night, but there was no way that you were going to be in the same room as that ass hole. You slammed the door shut behind you for good measure.

You really didn't want anyone to come in after you, but you knew it would happen eventually. Even if they weren't doing it for your sake, someone had to take up the extra bed. Part of you hoped it was Adam, you had always liked him best, and not in the brotherly way either. Part of you hoped it wasn't. He didn't need to see you this way. And by "this way" you meant curled up on the cheap motel mattress, quietly crying.

Yeah, you were crying because Dean was mean to you, so what. It just- hurt. The things he said hurt. A lot. Before your mind had a chance to wander over the events that had just unfolded you heard a knock on the door. You said nothing though. After another knock it opened and you listened to the floor creaking as whoever it was made their way over to the bed you were currently occupying. The bed dipped as they sat down, and you felt a firm hand rest on your shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked, and you knew instantly that it was Adam.

"I'm just peachy," you said, sounding more defeated than you had expected.

"I doubt that," he deadpanned. "Look, Dean, he just," the youngest Winchester seemed to struggle to find the words. "He likes to be the one protecting others. He doesn't think that you should have to protect him." You sat up so you could at least see Adam's face, but instead you ended up staring at the edge of the bed. You had willed the tears to stop falling, but the wetness on your cheeks was undeniable, and you were sure your eyes were at least a little red and puffy.

"I know that," you mumbled quietly. You waited a while to speak again, unsure if you should even say what you were about too. You had seen the way the Winchesters operated. None of them really ever talked about their feelings. "I just feel so out of place though. Like it doesn't matter what I do because I'm not needed. Like it doesn't matter that I'm even here with you guys." Tears threatened to spill over again as your voice cracked on the last line. You felt strong arms wrap you up, pulling you tight against Adam's chest. You couldn't help but lean into the touch just a little.

"That's not true Y/N," he assured you so quickly you were tempted to believe it. "I was there tonight. I'm not going to lie, what you did was risky, but I know beyond a doubt that if you hadn't done what you did Sam and Dean would have been seriously hurt. It took a lot of bravery to do that."

"But Dean-"

"But Dean nothing. Dean is just having a hard time coping with the fact that you could have died at his expense. Hell, we were all afraid of losing you. Me especially. Dean is just the worst at handling it." You stiffened at his words, unsure of what they meant. Him especially?

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" Adam asked, although he didn't sound confused. You were sure he was playing dumb.

"By 'you especially.' Why you especially?" You pulled away from him slightly so you could see his face. By this time your tears had dried and you just hoped you didn't look too disheveled as you looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm in love with you, Y/N. That's what I mean by me especially." Astonished, you searched his features for any sort of false truth, but you found none. Instead you only saw the love of which he spoke. Instead of saying anything in return you moved your hands to frame his face and pressed a kiss to his lips on impulse. He seemed shocked at first, but quickly melting into the kiss, enthusiastically moving his mouth against yours.

"I- you-" he mumbled once the two of you broke away for air.

"I love you too," you blurted out, saying what you had wanted to say without hesitation.

"How long?" Adam managed to get out, seemingly out of breath.

"Forever," you whispered, before pulling him in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find more of my fics and make a request at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/126921747927/forever)


End file.
